Neverland's Secret
by Livy.Pan
Summary: Between Hook, the shadow and the believers of Neverland, only one story has ever been told. Peter Pan's But as Hook makes his return to Neverland the long lost stories are told, the ones you love are lost and the shadows of the past dance along the edge of Neverland in seek of revenge. Untold secrets take over the island which never grew up. Believers Never Die


**Neverland's Secret *A Peter Pan Story* © All rights reserved - Olivia O'Toole 2016**

 _ **[I have not taken any credit for the original characters as they belong to the wonderful J.M Barrie as does the original plot. The story twist and new characters belong to me, do not copy. If you do action will be taken]**_

 **If you have found anyone copying my work please tell me**

 **Many Thanks! xx**

It was a wonderful sight to see the Darling family reunited once more. There could not have been a lovelier sight. But there was none to see it, other than a strange boy who was starring in at the window. Peter Pan had countless joys that other children could never know, but he was looking at the one joy in which he must be forever barred.

"To live would be an awfully big adventure" Peter whispered to himself as he continued to stare through the window.

Tinkerbell tugged on Peter's hair in anticipation to go back to Neverland, Peter looked up at her sadly, not wanting to leave Wendy, Tinkerbell soon started to play the violin mocking Peter's disappointment. Soon a chuckle left Peters lips and he gave into the little pixies wishes and started following her back to Neverland.

"Peter" a voice called from behind him, he turned around to find Wendy at the window. "You won't forget me will you?"

"Me? Forget? Never." Peter replied in a sad slow tone before crossing his arms over his chest. Silence fell between the two as they starred into each other's eyes, it was over to soon as for Peter gave a small wave before turning around to swiftly make his way back to Neverland.

"Will you come back?" Wendy asked. Peter turned to face Wendy once more. "To hear stories about me!" Peter exclaimed as a grin appeared across his lips before he turned around and shot off to Neverland leaving Wendy staring up into the night sky only to see a shooting star, and she instantly knew that was Peter.  
(a/n this is where the movie ended)

Dark cast over Neverland by the time Peter returned, this time without Wendy, John, Michael or the lost boys. The wind whipped Peter's face as he glided down to the misty ground of the woods. Tinkerbell flew ahead lighting the way, the moonlight gleamed through the massive trees creating a canopy around this darkened place. Neverland was awfully quiet leaving Peter's thoughts free to roam. A twig snapped close by alerting Peter, he made a swift movement for his sword, the blade caught the late night moon. "Who's there?!" Peter yelled at nothing in particular.  
"It is I, Pan" a voice sneered

"Hook!" Peter mumbled under his breath

"How could this be you wonder? Pan did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? Hmm?" Hook snarled as he made his way out from behind a tree. "I cut myself out of the cursed beast before it got a chance to completely destroy me" Peter stood there dumbfounded "I also got my crew back" Hook smirked as the filthy pirates stepped out from behind him.

"The crew ain't going to do much for ya." Peter said as he stepped towards his enemy

"Pan if you haven't noticed… there is only you" Hook laughed.

"That shall be enough" Peter said simply as he pointed his sword towards Hooks throat.

"As you say, but I think you will find you are wrong" Hook smirked as Peter moved his sword closer. Yet the pirate still showed no fear.

"I'm never wrong" Peter spat before withdrawing his sword and sliding it back in place into its holder. Hook was shocked yet disappointed, he was expecting a fight but sensed that something was off, but for what Hook didn't know is that Peter could not care less to fight, he missed Wendy and even fighting felt useless without her. Peter turned around and briskly walked away, Hook took this opportunity to get what he had always wanted. Hook reached for his sword before pulling it out and lashing out at Peter with a loud roar, but Peter was not ready to surrender to his enemy. He turned around just in time to block the piercing blade with his sword, they clanked together as Peter shouted "Too slow old man." This infuriated Hook, causing him to take another lash upon another. Peter's eyes filled with joy from the fight brewing up, in this moment he did not think about Wendy and continued to fight back. Swing after swing Hook missed, "Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" Peter bellowed as he puckered his lips. The duel continued, Hook missing terribly while Peter threw sarcastic remarks at the now frustrated pirate. Peter's grin fell as Wendy's face floated in his mind, causing his arm to become limp and his sword drop. This gave Hook the opportunity to slice the boy. Blood dripped from the gaping wound upon his arm, the lukewarm liquid dripped down to Peter's finger tips. Peter looked down at the red blood before looking back at Hook. I single tear slid down Peter's face, not from the pain but from the absence of Wendy. Everything seemed useless and Peter felt without spirit. Hook slammed the back of his iron hook into Peter's head causing Peter's vision to blur as his legs became weak and failed to hold his weight, he fell to the ground with a light thud. Closing his eyes Peter let the darkness engulf him as he whispered one single word "Wendy".

 _"She was leaving you, Pan! Your Wendy was leaving you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete. She'd rather grow up then stay with you. Let us now take a peep into the future, shall we? What's this I see?" A smirk played on Hook's lips._

 _"'Tis the fair Wendy. She's in her nursery. The window is shut." Hook said harshly through gritted teeth._

 _"I'll open it!" Peter screamed as he felt tears stinging his eyes._

 _"I'm afraid the window is barred" He yelled with a hint of laughter._

 _"I'll call out her name!" Peter yelled pushing the thought away._

 _"She can't hear you…" Hook said almost above a whisper._

 _"No!" Peter shouted._

 _"She can't see you…" Hooks grin grew._

 _"Wendy!" Peter screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks._

 _"She has forgotten all about you!" Hook bellowed._

 _"Stop! Please! Stop it!" Peter whimpered._

 _"And what is this I see? There is another in your place… He is called husband" Hook bellowed as Peter fell to the deck of the Jolly Rogers "You'll die alone… and unloved. Just like me"._

 _"No! Please no!" Peter cried out as his eyes snapped open, only to find himself in Hooks cabin strapped to a chair. Peter tried to process what had just happened as he noticed Tink was held captive in Hooks poison cabinet desperately trying to get out. "Capt'n the boy! He's awake!" Smee yelled as he entered the cabin, followed by Hook._

 _"Dearest Pan." Hook grinned "I see you have finally woken up"._

 _"What do you want you filthy codfish?!" Peter spat as he tried to free himself from the ropes holding him back._

 _"I want you to suffer, I want to break you. I want you to suffer so you will be begging for death" Hook smirked wickedly. Peter starred at Hook in disbelieve and above all, anger._

 _"I will not suffer" Peter shouted confidently_

 _"Of cause you will" Hook smirked, more to himself than to Peter. Raising his hand, Hook knocked Peter out with one lousy hit across the face, letting Peter's body become limp in the chair holding him captive. Within seconds of Peter falling into his unconscious state, a shadow walked out from behind Hook, the same sinister smirk which crossed Hook's thin lips appeared across the shadows._

 _If Peter was awake to see this sight, and not lingering in the dream that was Wendy, even he would admit that sight sent shivers down his spin. Fear seeping through every ounce of hope that he would be okay._

 _Shadow's P.O.V_

 _The limp body of Pan almost made me feel sorry for the boy, almost. But the hatred inside me was boiling away and it wouldn't let me feel sorry for him. After years of hate I had finally realized hating was not going to get me anywhere. I needed to take matters into my own hands and make Pan feel as I had for years now. Now looking down at the boy that caused me so much pain I realized that it was like looking at a mirror reflection of myself when I was genuinely happy and without a care in the world, this made me realize how dead I actually was. The wooden deck of the ship that used to house me appeared rotten and broken as if it were to form a black hole leading to oblivion, the red velvet cushions in which once appeared soft and welcoming now appeared as uncomfortable as a nail bed, the poison case keeping Tinkerbell captive seemed as tempting as ever, like drinking a deadly vile would finally make me feel alive. And above all, the blonde boy placed in front of me seemed like a distant memory of what I use to be._

 _Peter stirred in his unconscious state as the shadow stood over him, envying his life like body in which possessed a beating heart. Across the deck Hook sat wondering how long it would take for Peter's heart to stop beating and turn as cold as ice as his had so long ago, how long would it take for Peter to stop believing and turn as cold hearted as he._

 _A day in Neverland turned into months in London. For months Wendy sat in front of the open window through rain, hail or shine while tears streaked her face, before they dried along with her faith for such place as Neverland._


End file.
